


Dark Castle on the Hills

by VelvetBirds



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drowning, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, No Lube, No Romance, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Service Submission, Slut Shaming, Submission, Submissive Character, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetBirds/pseuds/VelvetBirds
Summary: When a young elf who is both too curious and beautiful for his own good is captured by warriors of the human species, he has to adapt quickly to the new conditions he now has to live under, otherwise horrible consequences will follow.Not everyone is as kind, pure and good hearted as he hoped and imagined them to be and slowly but surely it begins to dawn on the elf that humans and their nature are very different from the way he expected them to be. Disillusioned and frightened he now faces the challenge of accepting the harsh reality.





	1. The Border

,,Come on, Robert! Lets go home! This place fills me with dread, you know we are not supposed to go this far. Mother has advised us, if you can hear the flow of the river you've gone too far already!'' said Sam, meanwhile dragging his friend by the arm in hopes that it would motivate him to move- move away from the immediate danger of the river right in front of the two, although the actual danger was not the river itself but what lay behind it.

But Robert didn't even seem to listen properly to Sams words. He was mesmerized by the sparkles of sunshine that beautifully reflected on the water, reflected in his curious blue eyes and in parts on his soft skin.

 

,,Robert...please! I want to go back!" Sam urged him, pulling a little harder on the thin, silky fabric of Robert's blouse which led to him turning around at last.

,,Why?" he asked, as if he were an unknowing child which angered Sam. This type of behaviour had always driven him mad. Sometimes he thought to himself that Robert's brain might be incapable of grasping the very concept of danger itself, or maybe he was just dumb enough to believe nothing would ever happen, that there would be no consequence. On the other hand this circumstance made him so naive and childlike that you simply couldn't bring yourself to be mad at him for more than five minutes. ,well' sam said to himself jokingly but still rather frustrated: ,four more minutes to go...'

,,Are you out of your mind?! What if a human sees you? Sees US, don't forget you're dragging me into this as well!" Robert only laughed at that and the elf's face suddenly went red.

,,That's not funny!"

,,Actually, my dear friend, it is!" Robert exclaimed with a soft smile on his pale, almost angelic face. ,,You're always so afraid of everything, of the world itself it seems sometimes. Why don't you try taking a more active part in this game we call life?- for what's the fun in living without a little risk to bear?"

,,I don't need you waxing lyrical about the mysteries of life, I need you to get out of here! Indulging in a little risk is one thing but to be so...so...incredibly STUPID as to wander right to the edge of the woods and sit here by the river, in broad daylight... frankly, I'm at a loss for words!" Sam stated. His hands had grown into tiny fists while he was speaking and Robert couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

,,Well, if you are so intimidated by the mere thought of adventurous exploration, then go! There's no one stopping you.." Robert casually explained, the slight smile never disappearing from his feline shaped lips.

,,Robert, you know I'm your friend. You _need_ me. To stop you from doing things without any rational explanation. Without me you would have been killed by no-" Sam was suddenly interrupted by the blonde shushing him ( way too loud).

,,Look!" he said and his whole face seemed to glow with excitement. Sam looked up and his blood froze. A good 50 meters down from where they were hiding behind a few tree branches, on the other side of the river, was a human, a man to be exact, who was leading a horse with reddish brown fur by the reins. The horse lowered its head to drink from the fresh water while its owner layed down in the green grass, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of magnolias and daffodils.

 

Sam had already started running back into the safety of the woods, certain that Robert must be right behind him but as he turned around, wondering why he didn't hear the elf's footsteps he saw Robert, gripping a tree branch and leaning over the water to get closer and suck in all of the amazing sight. A real human! Only a few meters apart from him! In his wildest dreams he wouldn't have imagined such an encounter.

Before Sam could call out to his friend, Robert turned his head around, a wild storm of blonde curls dancing around his face and upper back while doing so, looked deep into Sam's dark green eyes and opened his mouth: ,,I'm sorry." he said, and before Sam even knew what was happening, Robert was sliding off almost soundlessly into the clear water and began to wade through the river which was (for the most part) only knee deep. He continued walking, getting closer and closer to the man in armor who was now napping. Sam stopped moving, stopped breathing, too busy with the task at hand of realizing that what he was witnessing in front of his own eyes was reality- that this was not some nightmarish dream.

He remembered all the stories the older elves had told them- about the ones who were too curious for their own good, the ones who crossed the border to the human territory and never came back. The ones who left behind their kind, their families and their friends. Deep down he'd always feared Robert was going to end up one of those legends and now- now this was going to become a harsh reality if he didn't find a way to stop this. Although part of him wanted to, he couldn't just go after him and drag him out of the water. Robert was too far gone and the noise he'd make trying to catch up with him or yell for him to come back would surely wake the knight up. For the first time in his life he felt truly helpless. In his desperation he ran back to the hideout to get help from elves who were more experienced at handling critical situations than he was. 

How could he have known that when they would return it would be too late already?...

 


	2. The Encounter

Robert himself was surprised at his fearlessness. Just like Sam he had been told multiple times about the dangers of crossing the border, of encountering humans, of being killed by one. All of the elves of the forest knew the threat that these creatures posed. They had a reputation of not caring too much for their sacred living habitat, even going as far as to destroy parts of it (so they could make said parts into fields), being cruel to one another and even crueler to any magical creatures, probably because they didn't understand their powers and were scared of them for that reason- god, the poor witches-, and resolving problems with violence and acts of brutality. But in contrast to all the other elves (at least the ones he knew) Robert had his troubles believing such accusations without ever even having seen one of their kind. And if they really condemned witches as much as his mother always told him, wouldn't it be wrong somehow to do the _same_ to  _them_? Not _every_ human being could be the same, right? It just didn't seem fair to assume such a thing. And although Robert had this view on humans, he still would have expected the cautionary tales of the elders to have more of an impact on him and his decision making. Because even if you are skeptical of something because you have no way of telling wether the ones who said it are speaking the truth or not, aren't you, despite all that, supposed to be automatically frightened of the very thing they warned you about when they did so almost  _every single day?_  

Come to think of it, maybe all of this did influence him but in a different way then his kind might have wished. He didn't want anything outside of the woods to be a no-go area, but most of all he didn't want to believe that humans were inherently evil. So there were two things flashing through his subconscious the second he slid into the warm water- one, he needed some type of proof for his theory, and two, facing danger gave him this pleasant tingling in his stomach he just couldn't resist so you might say he was a natural born daredevil. 

 

While thinking all of this through he was unable to avert his eyes from the soldier he was getting closer to by the second. He didn't look evil, at least not in the way his mother had described it. He looked very calm, not like some pitchfork-waving maniac. They were only about five meters apart from one another and even now any fear Robert could have possibly felt was completely undermined by his undying curiosity. The human didn't look that different from Robert's own kind but what he noticed immediately was that he smelled different. Like metal, smoke and a world that lay beyond everything Robert had known up to this point. Slowly he stepped out of the water and onto the ground on the opposite riverside. That was the exact moment when it first dawned on him- really dawned on him- that this was unknown territory. Not just to him but any elf. He wasn't supposed to be standing here but somehow he felt like he had the right to- besides he was still too caught up in looking at the warrior and the shiny armor he had on. It was beautiful, how the sunlight got caught in it. Robert got on one knee and leaned over him, saw his own pale reflection in the gleaming metal. 

And that's when the man suddenly opened his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The instant before Hugh opened his eyes he had felt the presence of someone or something, then felt a warm breath and strands of hair tickling his neck. The next second he rapidly forced open his eyes, already expecting a vicious attacker hovering above him. In one smooth motion he grabbed the unknown offender by both his wrists, turned around and pinned the stranger to the ground holding his sword to his throat.

It was only then he realized who he was pressing into the ground with all of his body weight: the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life- a young man with pale skin, so pale that you could see every reddened area on it in an instant and he was already leaving marks on the attackers wrists and throat, where his sword was still pressed firmly but not forcefully enough to cause him to bleed. His cheeks were also red from the adrenaline rush, the same pink color of his soft lips that were slightly parted. But the center of his breathtaking face which was framed by the most gorgeous golden curls, a few of them hanging in his face, were without question his blue eyes, wide open and observing Hugh in a bit of shock and surprise mixed together with his helpless expression. 

Hugh was sure by now that this was by no means an attacker or anything like that. He was also sure that this graceful creature had never had any intentions of hurting him or anyone else but he couldn't bring himself to let go of the poor thing. In part, because he was afraid he would try to run away which he didn't want him to do simply because he couldn't bear the thought of this lovely sight vanishing just yet but also due to the unfortunate circumstance that this situation- how powerless the stranger seemed to be with Hughs sword pressed against his tender flesh and those beautiful fear-filled eyes looking at him so intensely- addressed some very primal instincts within Hugh's mind. 

He looked down at the unknown persons body. It didn't help that he was only wearing thin white clothing which, given the intense sunlight, was particularly easy to see through. He put the sword back while still keeping hold of both his wrists with the other hand. He now used his free hand to brush over the blondes cheek. ,,You're so incredibly beautiful..." he whispered, more to himself than the other.

He slowly removed his hand from the man's cheek and started to stroke his slender sides with it on top of the fabric. His blue eyes opened even further in shock. Hugh gently pushed some of the fabric away so he could touch his thighs, run his fingers up and down- god, how could anyone possibly have such soft skin? 

Then he heard something. Noises coming from the captive. At first it wasn't more than a barely inaudible whimper that was soon accompanied by quiet sobs. And then a voice followed the pure sounds and it was just as beautiful as the body it belonged to- it was like rays of sunshine, like the fragility of a newborn bird whose bones could be crushed in just one hit. Hugh felt bad for thinking this but he wanted to crush this little bird, wanted to hear it sing its sweet song for mercy although it knew it would never receive any.

,,Please..." he said in nothing more than a low whisper: ,,...stop". But his words only felt like encouragement to Hugh in his endless hunger to devour this helpless creature. So naturally, he wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for a different all too familiar voice calling him:

,,Hugh! What on earth is taking you so long?" The knight sighed in annoyance. William. He pulled the fabric of Robert's clothing back where it belonged and further steadied his grip on him. Then he heard William's voice again: ,,Hugh, I'm coming over. If you've dozen off again I-" He stopped mid sentence to look at Hugh, then at the stranger who was now more or less curled up in fetal position and facing away from both men, then back at Hugh. 

,,Holy- I mean...how? When? And do you even know...?-What-whats going on here?" William was completely perplex but to tell the truth Hugh didn't really understand the reason for all the fussing. So he quickly explained to his fellow soldier everything about the attack he had falsely assumed to be one so he could start asking questions again.

,,William, what did you mean by that: Do you even know? Do i even know what?"

William looked at him, just looked him in the eye and then raised a finger to point at the blonde curled up on the ground. 

,,Do you even know that this is not a human?"

,,What? Not a human? Well, what is he then?" Hugh asked, not without making sure his statement had about the right load of sarcasm in it.

,,He's an elf! Do you have any idea for how much they sell these on the market? They're usually pretty shy and very cautious so if they catch one, which is rare exception, prices are unimaginably high! Which is why i found it so surprising to hear how your encounter went. They usually don't do such things..." The knight just stared blankly into the distance then announced: ,,Well, whatever you will decide to do with him, tie him up nicely so he can't get away and put on him your horse during travel. we can't afford to arrive late at the castle." 

,,I'm afraid you're right." Hugh stated, made William get two ropes, tied the stranger up by using them and threw him over his horse. Oh, how much fun it would be, using his new toy...


	3. Untied

Robert felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, crying, fighting back. But in the end he did none of these things. He was paralyzed, processing in his head what had just happened, what that knight had tried to do to him, what he was eventually going to do to him at one point or another. Or maybe, his naive mind wondered, there was a way out. Yes, maybe all of this was nothing more than a terrible misunderstanding!...No. Robert couldn't tell himself that. He would only get his hopes up for something he knew was not true. There was no mistaking the thirst in the man's eyes when he looked at him.

Why, why? Why did all of this happen? Why couldn't he just have listened to Sam? Oh, poor Sam! He was probably sick with worry. He would never know what happened to Robert. His mother made it clear- don't even go near the river for those who vanish into the world of the humans never come back! Of course he hoped that she had been exaggerating but something in his gut told him it was the truth. Maybe humans in and of themselves weren't so bad but he had a feeling that _to him_ they would never be nice. How did he know that? 

Well, that was another thing he had been told back home, back when he still used to have discussions with other elves about the likelihood of all of these horror stories about the human race being true, which he found to be absurd. When it came to that point in the discussion there would only ever be two answers given to him, the first and rather dissatisfying one being that his opinion was based on pure speculation, the second one being that humans and magical creatures were destined not to be a good match. Most magical creatures the humans were frightened of, but the other half radiated an aura that was so inherently different, so pure and otherworldly that it created within them the desire to possess it. It was difficult to explain to someone who hadn't witnessed it but the other elves had always used one specific example to do so- sirens. They used this effect they had on humans to lure sailors into the water and devour them right after. But elves were very different from that in nature. They were not as vicious and besides, they didn't have the strength or bodily weapons required for such a thing. 

Robert was now, to his relief, sitting upright. At their last stop where they had sat around a small bonfire and eaten something (everyone except for Robert) his captor whose name had turned out to be Hugh, had removed the ropes on his ankles. Now he could sit on the man's horse properly as opposed to before when he was bent over it, his stomach hurting from the pressure and the sturdy fur pressing against his skin. But the worst thing about it had been the increased blood flow to his head making him feel dizzy and causing a headache. They had only ridden like this for approximately twenty minutes but to Robert it had felt like an eternity.

He did not make the mistake of thinking this change was meant for his benefit although it did affect him positively. But that was not the reason Hugh had done this. The reason Hugh had untied his ankles was that this way Robert didn't have to sit behind him anymore but could instead sit in front of him. Hugh didn't have to worry about him running away since Robert was caged by his arms holding the reins. He tried not to pay attention to the soldier pressing his body against his own. Robert closed his eyes and tried to think of all the beautiful things back home, about the way the sunlight lightened up the woods, about the  lake where they used to swim alongside all the fish and how he and Sam would climb up the huge trees at twilight and would reach the top just in time to see the moon casting its silver light on the world for the first time that evening. But to tell the truth this only made things worse. He couldn't bring himself to dwell on those happy memories of his home for too long because it would only cause an intense desire to return there and he knew this was not possible.

So instead he tried keeping his eyes closed and simply thinking of nothing at all but that was even worse. It only worked to intensify the things he felt. The chest of the man sitting behind him pressed against his back, the front of Hugh's thighs tightly squeezing against the back of his, the hot breath he felt on his neck and shoulder and occasionally one hand letting go of the reins and traveling across his body instead. Hugh touched every inch of skin he could reach. He started by repeating the same motion as before when they were laying by the river, letting his fingers slide up and down the elf's thighs. He then grabbed his chest and started stroking and applying pressure. Robert's face which Hugh could not see from where he was sitting was silently pleading to put a stop to this but even if Hugh would have seen it it would have only stirred his hunger. It was when the man touched his nipples that Robert let out a surprised gasp and arched his back. Behind him Hugh chuckled at that. ,,Oh, you like that, don't you? You little whore...you enjoy being someones plaything. _My_ plaything..." At that he wrapped an arm around Robert's slim waist while firmly pressing his groin against the younger ones body. He navigated his mouth past the untamed golden curls until he reached his ear and whispered: ,,You love being taken from behind, huh? Don't worry, pretty boy, I will."

Robert felt a shiver run down his spine. Was this really everything the future held in store for him? Being free-to-use, being objectified and lured into complete and utter submission? What Hugh said was wrong. He didn't want this, any of this but Hugh knew that. He just enjoyed playing these mind games with him, making him feel like all of this was his fault and making him feel ashamed of himself for being a certain way although this was not the case. Hugh's hand travelled further down his body, now leaving his chest and rubbing small circles on his sensitive stomach making Robert writhe in the strong hold of his arms. Another chuckle. When his hand passed his belly button Robert suddenly moved and grabbed the wrist of Hugh's right hand. He didn't do anything, didn't have the strength or energy to hurt the soldier by doing so, not even the power to stop him but Hugh stopped nonetheless, seemingly surprised Robert was taking action. For a moment none of the two made a move. 

,,No." Robert said firmly. He didn't see Hugh's smile but he could tell by the tone of his voice: ,,Okay. So you _can_ be _feisty_. But i hope you know that this only makes me want you even more."

For a moment Robert fell into a state of shock, afraid of what would happen next but to his surprise Hugh removed his hand and grabbed the reins again. 

,,You'll get away with it this time, darling." he exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, in this universe i kinda picture elves not having pointy ears or wings. actually, their body looks exactly like the human one but you can tell they don't belong to our species because they radiate this "magical aura" (cheesy af, i know) and they dress differently, wearing thin white summer clothes (even in the winter because they are immune to freezing).
> 
> also, they accesorize with flowers and have a deep connection to nature. they can understand and speak to animals, are influenced by the state their living habitat is in (if the trees are sick they will also get sick) and make it their job to protect mother nature. so basically, they're a bunch of hippies with weak magical powers :)


End file.
